Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video sharing. In particular, the present invention relates to video sharing between mobile and/or landline devices for live and pre-recorded video content.
Background of the Invention
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, are more and more ubiquitous in today's world. More powerful mobile devices with advanced features, such as smartphones having voice and data capabilities, enable various types of communication services beyond the traditional voice calls. Mobile devices are now an important tool for both business and personal uses.
In many instances, a user desires to share video content with another user. While video sharing exists, the current systems and methods contain many limitations. For instance, video sharing may require supported phones on special networks or may require first uploading the video to a website. Sharing video, for example, on social networking sites requires many steps. For instance, the user must upload a video to the site, copy a link to the video, and send the link to the other party before the other party can even start watching the video. With slow upload speeds this may become very time consuming for the user. Additionally, when uploading to a social networking site, there is very little control over the video. For instance, the user cannot always control who can watch the video and when. The video is often available for a long period of time and to a large group of people. The user is not often aware of who viewed the video and when.
What is therefore needed is a device, system, or method to easily share video in real-time during a multimedia call (e.g. voice, audio, text-based instant messaging, etc.).